A Little Bit Un-Human
by oscarbobbington
Summary: Book 1 of the Street Kid Chronicles series. On the Southern Hemisphere of Lothal there is a race so feared, that the Empire called them myths pure terror. Two have crept out of hiding to explore, one is an anomaly, he is force-sensitive, the other is a rising pop star, a monster in hiding. Their names? Ezra and Esther Bridger. The children of Mira.
1. Bloodlust

So I was watching Legacy and thought about what kind of natives Lothal would have, then I ended up in Wattpad and for whatever reason I was in the vampire and werewolf section which gave me the idea for the species featured here. After I really just re-watched a bunch of Rebels and Clone Wars episodes, got to the Empire Day arc and realised how different Mira looks compared to everyone else, declared Mira as not human, put some pork in the slow-cooker so my house smelt amazing. Oh yeah and I wrote this.

In short I'm having some serious writer's block for Squadron 13 and have been putting off writing it, so can any of you pm me or leave a review with some ideas for the next chapter.

Esther shouldn't be out here, she knew that much. She was supposed to be on a stage, singing her heart out.

But she wasn't.

The smell of blood had brought her to the empty grasslands barring the Northern and Southern Hemispheres from each other. One step across the border and she would be home.

Her pink and black halved hair constricted around her face, like the winds were forcing her to turn back and return to the city, with the settlers. The humans. The filth.

She desperately wished to claw off her stage make-up and suck the blood out of every life form she saw.

Unlike her slightly more refined brother Ezra, who had learned to restrict himself from feasting regularly. Esther had yet to quench her thirst for the only sustenance that could really smooth her.

Whatever she had come out here to see was getting closer, so close in fact, that she could identify the species of her prey.

Now that she could properly smell the food source, she realised how hungry the moons made her.

She hated the moons, they starved her, their light draining every sap of energy from her feral body.

Humans.

Human filth swarmed the appealing scents of her chosen kill.

It had to be Imperials, that was the only time this many human bodies went after one small group.

Out of the mass life count, Esther could pick out 5 individual species.

Humans, they barely had enough blood to be considered as a snack.

A Twi'lek, an improvement that she would take over a human any day, however, there was better.

Lasat, never, she would be coughing up hairballs for days.

Two particular choices stood out to her, a Mandalorian...and one of her own.

Unlike there puny counterparts, the durable Mandalorians were a valued prize for any hunter, merely pinning one down was an achievement, the taste was a rare treat, she wouldn't even let herself think about that.

But the last remaining creature was all too familiar, it was Ezra, her dear older brother, she could tell from the forced starvation, he was always hopelessly trying to fit in with the immigrated scum.

His smell was so familiar, so comforting, it reminded her of how things once were, before the Empire took complete control of Lothal, before the mining started and her once hot and inviting home was turned chilled and barren.

Part of her yearned to run over to him, but recent news had told her he was with a Rebel Cell. The same one that the Empire believed was in an alliance with regular people, regular people who were slaughtered over these accusations.

Images of blood, spelled across pavements as innocents were knocked to the ground, just for telling the truth, that they had nothing to do with the uprisings.

If she hadn't been surrounded by witnesses at those moments, she would've tasted and savoured actual nutrients, real food that she could live on.

Esther enjoyed her life in the stage, performing had become her life, much like the Rebels had become Ezra's...he was going to be like their parents...she had just gotten lucky, she had a good career, she was a pop star, she couldn't complain. She just missed her family, that was all.

Hunger.

That was enough, she was so hungry, she had lived off nothing but simple human meals for weeks, she deserved real food.

The Mandalorian would be her target, the scent intoxicated her, the particles making their way into her bloodstream, blinding her with a wanton need to hunt, she could try and spare the girl's life, she might not survive, it wasn't like Esther knew her personally.

What if Ezra knew her, what if Ezra loved her? Never would Esther dream of hurting her older brother, physically or emotionally. They seemed close...maybe she was just overthinking, she was just delusional...it happen when she was starved of the indulgent chemicals that came with the blood she feasted on.

Electric eyes looked her way.

He knew.

He could feel her.

He knew she was going to hurt the girl beside him, Ezra could easily guess she would be the obvious choice, her Mandalorian blood made her a prime target.

Ezra and the girl started to move faster, he didn't want to talk.

Had Esther been replaced?

If her suspicions were true, the only solution was to feed on this replacement...and remove her.

Permanently.

If you're wondering, yes all my stories do contain either physical or psychological torture for Sabine, also Bullseye, I hope you can find something that inspires you.

Note: I need a name for the species featured in this Fic and ideas for Squadron 13.


	2. Report of Family

Thanks for the support on the last chapter, it's much appreciated, also thanks to the guest who sent me Esther's Imperial report for the idea for this chapter. Exciting news, my birthday is on Wednesday. Yay.

Thanks to everyone who left ideas last chapter, I still need some more for Squadron 13.

* * *

Ezra mindlessly glided through the Imperial prison records, hoping desperately for any kind of information on his family.

If the events of previous night hadn't occurred, Ezra would have been worried about the fate of his younger sister Esther, she was dangerously prone to getting herself into trouble.

However he knew that she was safe enough to go wandering the border late at night, but still he couldn't help but think that she had done something to compromise herself.

"You spend all your time looking through prison records, what else do you need to know?"

Sabine.

Ezra had been extremely protective of the Mandalorian ever since he had seen the way Esther wanted her. He planned to protect his lover.

Sabine planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "If you're not going to stop, at least let me help you."

Ezra let out a breathy laugh "Alright..."

"As much as I enjoy watching you flirt, we have information regarding the murders on Lothal."

The Ghost Crew had been appointed the mission of looking into mysterious murders taking place in the back-alleys of Lothal.

Ezra had theories that the killer was one of his kind, what with the victims always being found with a loss of blood.

It could even be Esther, she lived in Capital City, and much like him, she needed blood to survive. Ezra kept his hunting to a minimum, he wasn't comfortable with the idea of killing others for food.

His biology, however, made this impossible.

Ezra and Sabine went to the cockpit to hear about this new information.

"In your sector, there is an Imperial Star Destroyer containing the report on these murders, the possibility that the Empire know more than we do is high. The very success of your mission relies on whether you obtain this report"

The hologram of Commander Sato disappeared into the relayer. Hera turned her chair to face the controls of the Ghost.

"Sabine, do you have the coordinates?"

"Yep, it's not that far from us, we don't even have to jump to hyperspace"

The remainder of the conversation just became a meaningless blur to Ezra, if they got a hold of this report, the Rebellion could find out about Esther.

They could find out about the truth.

Ezra wasn't keen on anyone finding out about his secret, what with the public following that Esther had. It could put the entire species in danger.

Sabine nudged Ezra "You're daydreaming again...what's wrong?"

Ezra snapped out his haze of thoughts "N-nothing, I'm fine, really."

As Sabine edged closer, he caught himself staring at her neck, lusting to taste some of her blood. He was so hungry, he had to starve himself as he was unable to hunt whenever he wanted.

Ezra could only imagine what it would be like for her to want him to bite her, a willing treat.

What about turning her? Making her his? Esther was always wanting him to get a mate, Sabine would make a pleasurable candidate.

"Ezra!"

Sabine clicked her gloved fingers directly in front of his face.

"You do know what to do once we get on the Star Destroyer, don't you? Were you even listening?"

"...No" Ezra admitted shamefully.

She rolled her eyes, sighing in the process "Me, you and Chopper will go to the database room, Kanan and Zeb will set up a distraction to empty it, we'll find the report and load it onto Chopper...it should be easy."

"It won't be, will it?" Ezra didn't seem hopeful.

Sabine shared his worries "No, it probably won't be"

Ezra raced down the flaming corridors, frequent bars of singed metal, provided numerous obstacles for him.

Boots tapped and guns clicked in the areas he had passed, they would be upon him soon, this information had to be worth it.

The loud bleeping of Ezra's com wasn't helping the attempt of stealth, the familiar beeps and whirrs of Chopper were strangely comforting in the situation at hand.

The Astromech had found the information and only needed the data stick that contained Imperial passwords and bypass codes.

Ezra had been sent to find this when the information had been found heavily protected, with the added step the mission had gone up in flames, quite literally.

Simple bucket heads were now being trained to use more advanced weapons, like flamethrowers, much to the disadvantage of the rebels.

Only a few more doors now, but the troops were drawing ever closer and soon Ezra wouldn't be able to outrun them.

Chopper had the room open, ready for his impending arrival while Sabine was hacking into Imperial databases, scavenging as many spare blueprints, reports and other assorted documents she could find.

Ezra flung himself into the database room. The door was securely locked behind him.

"Here...I...I have it" Ezra panted, lacking energy to speak after sprinting through the corridors.

Sabine gave him a warm grin "Would you like to do the honours?"

He pushed the passwords into the slot, watching as the report was unlocked.

Ezra would never forget what he saw.

Name: Esther Bridger

Species: Lothon

ID: 8463847

Believed to be a pop star, but recent murders have lead to her direction.

Empire log book classification ID 5482498: Sargent Henry Jackson, classification KIA : drained of blood.

Empire log book classification ID 9007613: Private Mael Dune, classification KIA: drained of blood.

Empire log book classification ID 4009823: Civilian, Connor Ohalloran, classification KIA: drained of blood.

Empire log book classification ID 3009860: Engineer, Samuel Scatsbury, classification MIA: investigation in progress.

Recent sightings of the rebel cell on Lothal has lead to possibility of conjunction with Esther Bridger.

Esther Bridger has been confirmed as the younger sister of Ezra Bridger, a member of the Lothal rebel cell.

Please engage with caution, both are believed to be force sensitive.

Lord Vader has been dispatched.

Classification ID: 66647899200: Colonel, Jake Borealis, signing off.

Esther was innocent. She had to kill, for her own survival. It wasn't her fault.

He had to find her, and get her off Lothal.

He turned to Sabine and Chopper.

"We're leaving...now"


	3. Bleeding Hearts

Happy New Year!

I have an Instagram now come join me in hell at dilsaxolotls.

* * *

Esther ran her hand down the engineer's wrist, she could hear the pounding of his pulse, it called to her, telling her to drink the red fluid straight from his veins.

"Oh Sam" Esther cooed "Time to wake up my love"

Her pointed claws pricked at the weak human flesh, drawing occasional drops of blood. Lowering her mouth she kissed away the drips of liquid.

"Wh-What d-do you want from me?" The fear in his voice was too obvious, Esther couldn't resist teasing.

No one ever told her not to play with her food.

"Why are you so scared of me darling?" She showed her best mock-pout and soaked her words with sweetness.

How did she fail Drama?

"Y-Your a madwoman, I-I don't love y-you"

Esther pretended to be in despair, her voice cracking with the fake heartbreak. "Y-You don't...but why, yesterday we walked hand in hand together and stared into each other's eyes."

In reality Esther had stared into his eyes and put him to sleep with hypnosis, then dragged his sleeping body to this back alley where no one would see her and planned how she would play this one.

Her elongated yellowy fingertips make circles of stinging red flesh on the side of his neck, where she would make her wound and feed. How she desired energy because how could she preform without breakfast.

They always said breakfast was the most important meal of the day, that was a phrase Esther lived by.

Her big blue eyes watered, fake tears rolled down her pretty face, the salt burning into fading scars that decorated her cheeks.

"Well," She wiped the tears from her eyes "If I can't have you, nobody can." Esther unsheathed her deadly, shining fangs, fangs that could tear through weak human flesh in a second, fangs that would drain energy right from the vein of her prey.

Sam's body spasmed with pain, colour draining even more from his already pale skin, a result of being overworked by the malicious Empire.

She wasn't one to stand up for humans, but the Empire terrorised Lothons too. Dispelling them as myths, forcing them onto only one side of the polluted planet. Lothons were extremely territorial creatures, halving their space made the conflicts ever more threatening.

Blunt nails dug into her wrist, the uneven, dirty edges making red rifts in her flesh, she flinched biting down harder swiftly ending the life of her victim.

Brushing back her hair Esther mused to herself "He worked for the Empire, he was doomed from the start."

Stretching her arms and wandering out of the dark and cramped back alley, the bright light of Lothal's sun stung at her unadjusted eyes. Esther blinked back the water, sticking to the shadows for the rest of the walk.

The stage was set, after her adventures in the dry grass fields a few nights age, Tabs had been keeping an eye on her. Her feisty red-haired cousin was usually the only person who could keep her in check...aside from Ezra.

"He made his choice"

Esther met her cousin's gaze "How did you know?"

Tabs eyes were filled a silent fury, so sneaking out hadn't been one of her best plans, however she had been desperate for blood, unlike Ezra she indulged her cravings when she had to.

"Look, I've put up with you for who knows how long, I know when you're sulking"

Esther shamelessly smirked back "You love me really"

A man was setting up a guitar amp backstage.

Ezra's guitar.

Ezra's amp.

"Who is that" Her intentions for this fraud, were obvious.

At that moment Esther could care less who saw her ferality, at that moment all that mattered was removing the intruder.

The replacement.

Tabs began to edge up behind her "I thought you'd be upset, but someone has to play guitar and Ezra..."

Beastly growls erupted deep in Esther's throat. "Kill...feed...kill...feed...kill...feed".

Panicked Tabs stepped hurriedly away from her estranged cousin "Find him, bring him back"

The fear.

The hurt.

Esther would never mean to harm her family, her kin. Lothan's were raised to protect their families.

Always.

She forced herself forward running off into the fields, her claws were yet to be retracted, they scraps against uniform buildings, her mind still hazy with the lusty need to kill.

Ezra needed her now.

He didn't need the Jedi.

He didn't need the Twi'lek.

He especially didn't need the wanton, brother-stealing Mandalorian.

Ezra only needed her, his sister.


	4. Killer Advice

Hungry.

It was to happen at some point. Ezra had to hunt, but it was dangerous, what if someone saw him.

The mixed scents of prey lingered in the air, it was late, most creatures had left to sleep for the night.

Esther's scent was stirred in as well, she had been here. No doubt she was looking for him. Ezra desperately wanted to see her again, and just sink seamlessly back into their old routine, however he could never leave the crew of the Ghost...especially not Sabine.

The Mandalorian and the Lothon had grown to love each other, despite his instincts forcing him to feed on her, and the loving interactions she delivered, mating season would be troublesome to get through.

Sabine was fully unaware of his biology...and the ways in which he desired her. Just for once, could ignorance remain bliss?

"You could turn her" Esther's blue eyes, ones that matched his own, glittered with playfulness.

She was getting better, she could read his thoughts with a professional ease now, even if he still smelt her coming.

"I've never done that, neither have you, I could kill her...and I don't want that" Seeking guidance from Esther of all people probably wasn't a desirable choice, but she was family and he was desperate.

"Can we talk about the fact that you haven't seen me in years and we're here talking about your doomed love-life?" Esther grinned "I for one want a hug"

There they were, the Bridger siblings, hugging under the stars like they did as children, when the nights were long and endless grass lands were crawling with troopers.

"Come on, I know a good spot in the complex, filled with late workers"

Ezra jumped to respond but the younger quickly "Don't try to lie to me, I know you're hungry"

Ezra rolled his eyes and followed her quickening pace. She broke into a run, sprinting into the city. The duo crashed into stalls, crates, street corners, everything imaginable in the market place.

Now bordering the deadly Imperial Complex, Ezra pulled Esther back by her shirt.

"You have to shut up now, there are bucket heads everywhere" Ezra whispered, almost hissing at the reckless girl.

Esther bucked her hips with a mock salute "Yessir" She giggled, bounding off uncaringly, her half bleached curls gently shifting in the light breeze.

Reluctantly Ezra followed her deep into the maze of weaponry and machines. He found her peering round a corner blocked by billowing steam emanating from the pipelines.

"Here see, late workers, they barely know what tools they're holding, let alone when they'll be attacked by Lothal's predator species." His sister glowed with pride on her find, waiting for a response from him.

"You failed to mention how many there were..." Ezra looked at the flocks of mindless slaves fixing up a tube he remembered breaking.

Her dainty fingers pricked at the back of her neck "Eh, there's usually not this many...but we have wit on our side" with those words her hand reached around the corner and her fingers twisted a dial on the panel just next to the pipe.

Gas squirted out, blinding the drones.

"One might just stumble away from the group...maybe..." A slick, sweet grin was painted on Esther's pretty face.

"Es...what happened?" Ezra looked his sister in the eye.

"I don't know what you mean" She avoided his eyes like they were the plague.

"You came to talk to me...you did something, what did you do?" He had known the girl for the entirety of her existence, she was hiding something.

"Maybe I'm making a game out of killing Imps and then feeding on them, maybe I almost killed the replacement guitarist, but the Empire don't know, it's OK"

Without words he pulled the report on the murders from his pocket, Ezra suspected that Esther wouldn't realise how much the Empire really knew about.

Esther finally met his gaze "They know what I am..." She crumpled herself onto the floor in a ball "They're even starting to guess that I'm your sister".

By this point Esther needed a few minutes for this all to sink in. Meanwhile Ezra chose the slam a wandering, dizzy engineer into the nearby wall, puncturing the young man's neck with his fangs.

Usually Ezra would have reservations about killing, but he was so hungry, he could care less. The scent of the blood numbed his human senses, waking his killer instincts. The tantalising red juice began to pour from the open wound.

Ezra hadn't felt so alive in a long time, he was sick of fruit and ration bars, the Lothon needed his natural sustenance. The wanton bloodlust took over his body, desire ravaged him, the cravings he had endured for so long subsided.

* * *

I've spent a lot of time thinking about where I want to go with this story and I do plan to finish it, this story is going to be part of a bigger series, and it might be a lot shorter than I planned, but the main purpose is to create and complete the main character arc for Esther, and start the ones for Ezra and Sabine, possibly start Tabs, and if I can, introduce Ashley and Brendon (future OCs, very important ones at that).

I plan to use Jake Borealis, just probably not in the way he was intended.


End file.
